Generally, infant shoes include an upper portion and a sole. When the upper portion is secured to the sole, the upper portion along with the sole define a void that is configured to securely and comfortably receive and hold an infant's foot. Often, the upper portion and/or sole are/is formed from multiple layers that can be stitched or adhesively bonded together. For example, the upper portion can be made of a combination of leather and fabric, or foam and fabric, and the sole can be formed from at least one layer of rubber. Often materials are chosen for functional reasons, e.g., water-resistance, durability, abrasion-resistance, and breathability, while shape, texture, and color are used to promote the aesthetic qualities of the infant shoe.